Odds...
by Handpuppet
Summary: Max and Alec get sucked into an adventure that keeps getting more and more confusing but at the end there may be a solution to all their problems... Becomes PG-13 after more chapters are put in. Please Review, this is my first time wrting for Fan fic!
1. The Beginning...

Chapter 1

Max woke up and looked around her. She went to shake her head but her gut feeling told her that was a very bad idea. Looking around her she surveyed that there were boxes and it looked like some machinery. "Where am I?" Max was more confused then ever. She went to turn around but she felt something move against her back. Carefully moving a couple inches away, she then turned and was shocked by what she saw. Alec was laying behind her with a big gash in his head.

"Alec, Alec, wake up" She shook him just enough so that she didn't hurt him any worse.

"Normal, leave me alone, I'm not going on any deliveries today!"

"Alec it's Max, you have to wake up!" Max was a little worried now, hoping Alec didn't have a concussion.

"Maxie, you're so pretty, I looooove you, I honestly loooove you!" Then all of a sudden Alec sat up and looked straight into Max's eyes. "Did I just sing?"

"Yeah, you did" Max was trying to keep from laughing but the lokm on her face betrayed her emotions.

"Was I good?" At this Alec smirked his half boyish grin.

"Fantastic" Max said laughing. "Come on, we have to figure out where we are at so we can get out of here." Max said, realizing that they were probably in danger still.

"Alright" Alec was a little disappointed but he tried not to show it, this was the first time in a long time and him Max had actually got along without fighting.

"Hurry up" Max whispered as loud as she dared, although they'd probably been heard already when Alec made his singing Debut. 

"I'm coming, Jeez, hold your horses," "Well, that didn't last long", thought Alec when he got up and brushed himself off. He followed Max realizing not for the fist time that Max had a great Ass. "The things I could do" , Alec looked up and realized that Max had stopped and had caught him staring, "oops", he thought with a smile on his face.

our finished" whispered Max, Alec saw the scowl on her face but smiled anyways. What he didn't see is when she turned around she blushed"If y

Max gave Alec the signal to split up on either side of the door, then Max carefully peeked around the door and not much to her surprise saw White talking to some other suits.

"Great" she thought, "Just what we need." She and Alec made there way back to where they came from to make out a plan.

"You got anything?" Max asked Alec realizing the small aching in her head.

"Do I look like I have anything" Alec said, a little grouchy from the dull throb in his head and the fact that Max had a small rip in her shirt that showed just enough to let Alec know that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Involuntarily he licked his lips. 

Then without warning Max slapped him, "What did you do that for?" Alec whispered angrily. 

"Thought you needed a little help concentrating," Max said, nodding nonchalantly. 

"Sure" thought Alec knowing that she did it just to cause him some physical pain. 


	2. Confusion

Alec was very frustrated. Every time he would even show Max the least bit of attention she would get angry and cause him some type of physical pain. Of course a slap on the face wouldn't have hurt if it hadn't been for the throb on his head where he had been knocked out.

Unexpectedly there was a noise above their heads. They both looked up simultaneously they both looked up expecting to see White in the rafters but instead they saw a dog, a dog walking on the ceiling.

"What the…" Max looked at Alec relieved to know she wasn't the only one that was seeing this. 

"Ummm…" Alec was speechless for the first time in awhile.

Both unsure of what to do, just stood, frozen in place watching the dog walk on the ceiling.

"Hello Mates, How ya'll doin' this fine day?" Both Max and Alec jumped at the sound of a voice, definitely not one of there's. It sounded… Australian. 

The dog lept off the ceiling without warning and landed in front of Alec and Max.

"Joshua told me I'd probably find ya'll here. Crikes you've gotten yourselves into a rut this time" The dog said looking at them. 

"Who… Who…" That's all Alec got out because Max finished for him,

"Who the hell are you and why are you dressed as a dog, and how do you know Joshua?"

"Well Girly, My name is Bruno, nice to meet you by the way and I am a personal friend of Joshua's, we met in Manticore awhile ago, found we had some things in common if ya'll know what I mean and became fast friends."

"Ok, in any other case this would be strange but I'm going to believe you because we really have no choice." Max said, calming down gradually. Alec stood next to her, his mouth still wide open.

"Alec close your mouth, lets get ready to go" Max took charge immediately. 

"So, is there another way to get out of here?" Max asked elbowing Alec so he's pay attention. She didn't want to have to carry his carcass out of the warehouse.

Bruno looked at her and Smiled, if dogs can smile. "Ye there is, if you would be so kind as to follow me"

Alec, finally coming back to reality followed Max and Bruno down some stairs that were hidden by some boxes and out a window in the basement. 

"So, you met Joshua at Manticore?" Alec asked.

"So he speaks!" Bruno said with a hint of smile in his voice. "Yes, we met in Manticore, they wanted a species of Animal that didn't look human that could easily spy on the enemy. I was the experiment. Of course they didn't expect me to have a mind of my own, they were surprised when I just ran off"

"I wish it had been that easy for us, speaking of easy, why didn't White post guards outside the Warehouse?" Max thought aloud.

Bruno answered, "Not sure, I was expecting a hard time escaping but this was easier then I thought"

Max looked around expecting a sudden ambush but when nothing happened she looked at Alec and said, "Lets go to Logan's to see what happened. I don't even remember being kidnapped."

Alec looked at her "You know, neither do I, let's go"

Max Alec and Bruno ran from the warehouse, when they got far enough away they slowed to a walk, looking at her surroundings, Max finally knew where they were. Not far from where the Jam Pony was.

Alec, unusually quiet realized where they were about the same time as Max. "Do you think they ambushed us while we were on a delivery?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Most likely" Max said, deep in thought, trying to make sense of everything that had happened since she woke in the Warehouse. She had no recolection of being knocked out and being dragged to the warehouse. She had no idea how long they'd been in the warehouse and why White had them at the warehouse. Besides the dull throb on her head and the mysterious ache in her arm, she didn't think White had done anything. When she looked up from her thoughts she realized they had just arrived at Logan's building and looking around her she found that Bruno had disappeared. 

"Well, here goes nothing" she thought as her and Alec went through the doors.

This story id dedicated to my best friend Amber, Thank You for your Support and all the ideas. Always, Handpuppet. 

Had any dreams lately?


	3. It all started

Max and Alec slowly made their way up the stairs to face Logan. Since Max and Logan had the run in with the virus that Manticore so thoughtfully injected into her, things had gotten strained between them. By the time she had made it up the stairs, Max was out of breath. Not thinking anything of it, she knocked on Logan's door. 

"Maybe he's not home," Alec said quietly. 

"Maybe not, It's late, maybe he's asleep, come on," Max picked the lock and opened the door.

When she opened the door, Max couldn't believe her eyes, there on the couch was Logan and Asha, making out.

"What… What… Oh my God!" Max sounded as if her heart was broken in two. She couldn't believe it.

Alec had seen what happened and when he saw the look on Max's face, he couldn't bear to keep looking so he looked away staring at a piece of paper on the floor.

"Max, Oh my gosh, what are you doing here, I mean I'm glad you're safe, I've been so worried." All the while Logan was saying this he was fumbling with the zipper on his pant. Asha just sat half naked, her hair messed up, glaring at Max. 

Max couldn't take it, she ran out of the apartment promising herself she wouldn't cry and within minutes was back at her and OC's apartment where she threw herself on the bed, no tears but rage and sorrow building up inside. 

Feeling something move under her blanket she threw it from her bed and found Bruno, awakened from what had probably been a deep sleep.

"Ello Girly, why the long face?" Bruno looked at her and gave her his doggy smile.

"It's nothing, just a bit surprised by something… wait, what are you doing in my bed?"

Bruno looked up at her and gave her an impish grin, "Well, it was kind of cold outside and I really didn't want to sleep in the alley and I just happened to know where you lay your shoes."

"Lay my shoes, is that Australian?" Max asked smiling, "Just don't get hair all over my pillows"

Bruno looked relieved and said "I f you want I can sleep at the foot of your bed, that doesn't bother me" 

Max acted like she had to think about it and finally said, "That's fine, just don't hog the bed or I'll have to push you off"

While Bruno got comfortable, Max went to the bathroom to change and take a shower when she ran into OC.

"Boo, Oh my Gosh, where the hell have you been, you leave for 3 days and don't even bother to leave a note." Original Cindy tried to act mad but inside she was relieved to know that Max hadn't been killed by Manticore.

"Cindy, I'm ok, but…" She didn't finish her sentence because she burst into tears suddenly. 

Cindy helped her to the couch, "What the hell happened, Logan did something didn't he, man, when I get ahold of him. See Boo, this is why I stick to girls. Men are no good, take my word for it!" 

Cindy was still ranting when Bruno walked in. "Oh hey Bruno." Cindy said. Max looked at her shocked. 

"How do you know Bruno?" Max asked tears running down her cheeks, she looked dumbfounded at Cindy.

"Oh, well, Me and Bruno met when he knocked on the door tonight asking if he could stay here. He said he knew you and I figured a talking dog knowing you seemed likely so I said yes."

"Oh," Max said, still a tad surprised about OC not freaking out, but that was OC for you. An earthquake could hit now and she'd just walk to the nearest door frame without any hesitation. 

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep" murmured Max before she shut her eyes and fell asleep on the couch. 

"Damn that Logan, his ass is grass next time I see him" OC said as she pulled a blanket over Max, tucking her in like a child. 

"So who's the Max fella?" Bruno asked following OC to the kitchen.

"Do you have awhile?" asked OC as she sat herself at the table.

"Sure do" said Bruno, seating himself on the seat opposite of her.

"Well, it all started…"


	4. Promises

Max woke up feeling unnaturally weak. She looked around realizing she was still on the couch. When she tried to get up she fell back down. "What is going on?" She thought. "Cindy" she yelled, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Boo, whats going on?" Cindy asked when she from the kitchen to the couch where Max was.

"I…I don't know, God, I can't get up" Feeling weaker and weaker by the minute she felt her eyelids closing. "Please, help!" She whispered, barely audible to the human ear. 

"Oh, God, Boo, wake up" shouted Cindy, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. When Logan picked up Cindy briefed him on what had just happened. 

"I'll be right over" said Logan putting on clothes while he talked.

Within minutes Logan was at Max's, "I don't know what to do," said Cindy, unusually panicked. 

Logan looked at Max laying on the couch. "I called the Dr who takes care of Max, he helped when we found out about the virus. Maybe he'll be able to do something" Logan said, Sadly looking at Max.

OC looking at Logan suddenly realized that this was her chance to bitch him out but with the situation she changed her mind, figuring it could wait until later. "I'm going to call Normal and tell him we won't be in today and Alec so he know what's happening"

OC disappeared into the kitchen and Logan went to sit in a chair opposite of the couch. While sitting there, he thought about the hurt he had seen on Max's face earlier but dismissed it knowing that there was nothing he could do with the virus and everything.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. When OC opened it, both the Dr and Alec were standing next to each other. The Doctor looking serious and Alec looking like his heart had been torn out. 

The doctor went straight to the couch where Max was laying and Alec stopped to sit next to Cindy. "How is she doing" he asked softly glancing at the couch.

"I don't know, she just woke up and felt really weak then she fell back to sleep" OC said, sadly shaking her head. "She's never gotten sick before only her seizures. I don't know what's going on with my Boo and its killing me, God, I wish I could do something" Cindy put her head in her arms and started to cry softly. 

Alec moved his chair so he was sitting next to her and held her while she cried. 

The doctor walked into the kitchen, a grim look on his face, "We have a problem" he said. "Max will be fine but that's the problem. She needs to be taken are of but the virus is so contagious in its latest stage that a normal human won't be able to help." 

Cindy looked up, "What does that mean" she said, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Well, it means that we need someone like her with a very strong immune system" he said, clearing his throat he looked at Alec. "She need to be moved to someplace where she won't be near humans, but will be sheltered.

"I know a place ," said Alec. 

"She's going to be alright though, she's not going to die, not my Boo" asked OC.

"No, but before I go I need to give Alec some strict instructions on how to take care of her through the stages. The only time I've seen this virus is when Manticore wanted to punish the Tran genetics, I thought it had been destroyed. I hoped it had been destroyed." Said the Doctor, nodding his head sadly.

OC went to go say Good-bye to Max and Alec stayed with the doctor to get the instructions. After the Doctor left OC went to Max's bedroom to get her some clothes and Alec went to Get Max to take her to Joshua's house. Joshua's house was the only one that wasn't an apartment so it didn't have as close of human contact as Alec's apartment. 

"Ok, let's go" Alec said scooping up Max into his arms like she was nothing.

"Take care of her" Alec turned around and noticed Logan sitting in the chair behind him.

"What does it matter to you" Said Alec, not trying to hide the anger in his voice, "First you break her heart then you expect to be the hero by calling the Doctor and asking me to take care of her, you have some nerve!" Alec shouted. 

He walked past Logan, grabbed the bag OC was holding and headed towards Joshua's.

"Logan…Logan, is that you?" Max whispered groggily. 

"No, it's Alec, its ok, you're going to be safe"

"Logan, I love you, don't leave"

Alec looked down at Max, she was so beautiful, he couldn't believe Logan had broken her heart. He made a vow right then and there he was going to love Max no matter what, he would never break her heart. Ever! All these months he had loved her but didn't want to admit it, Now that he admitted it to himself, he promised himself he would never let himself forget.


	5. What...

Alec arrived at Joshua's house a few minutes later, he didn't even bother knocking on the door, knowing Joshua would probably be engrossed in painting. He took Max to the nearest bedroom in which Joshua had made into a guest bedroom, Max and Alec would use it sometimes if they stayed over for some reason. As Alec tucked Max in he heard footsteps behind him. 

"Is little Fella ok?" Joshua asked cleaning off one of his paintbrushes with a rag.

"She's very sick," answered Alec turning around, "We're going to be here for about two weeks ok, I'm going to be taking care of her" Alec said, glancing at the bed one more time before walking out and closing the door. 

"I'm going to go get some stuff from the store before she wakes up again," said Alec, "Joshua, if she wakes up before I get back, make sure she doesn't get out of bed, you know how Max hates being sick" then he ran out the door to the nearest grocery story a couple blocks away.

When Alec arrived back at Joshua's house a couple minutes later he heard something smash to the floor. Dropping the grocery's on the floor of the living room, he ran to the bedroom where he had put Max earlier. When he arrived, he laughed at what he saw before him.


	6. Dreams

Joshua had tied Max up with some rags so she couldn't get away. Alec forgot to tell him that one of the effects of the virus was that Max got a splurge of strength, but it only lasted a couple of minutes, and by the chaotic look of the room it looked like Joshua had his hands full. The dresser was thrown on its side, the curtain at the window was on the floor in a tangled heap and the blanket that had been covering Max was on the floor in a big pile. When Alec looked at Max she was laying on the bed with her hands tied to the headboard and by the look on her face she wasn't very happy at all, but by what the doctor said the strength would disappear after about 10 minutes leaving her weak and sleepy again. "Little Fella strong" said Joshua glancing at the very unhappy prisoner. 

"Alec, let me go please, this is not funny at all" Max said, her scowl deepening as Alec tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, can't do that. I'm afraid you'd probably beat me up" said Alec, giving his sideways grin.

After being cursed out and called every name known to man while Joshua looked on helplessly, Alec went to the living room, picked up the grocery's he'd dropped on the floor in the haste of running to the bedroom and took them to the kitchen.

While in the middle of putting up groceries, Joshua walked into the kitchen and sat down at the old table Alec figured he got at an old junk yard, "Little Fella asleep so I untied her, she was tired fast" Joshua looked at Alec and with a sad look murmured "Little Fella going to be alright, right?" Alec looked over at him and sighed, "Yeah, but its going to be a long and slow process, I'm going to need all the help I can get, ok bud."

"Ok" , Joshua then departed to the living room to resume his painting while Alec sat at the table thinking about the next couple of weeks.

__

"Where am I?" Max thought as she ran frantically through the streets. None of the streets looked familiar. When she looked behind her she saw tail lights, "Oh God, White" She ran harder, trying to find someplace to hide, she couldn't believe this was happening. Out of the blue she heard someone screaming her name, she looked around but she didn't see anyone. "Is anyone there?" The streets were getting smaller and more narrow. Max turned back around and started running harder. When she turned a corner of a building she almost ran into Logan, "Logan, what are you doing here? I need help, please help!" Logan turned around but he just smiled and faded away…

Max sat up and looked around, she recognized the room, she was at Joshua's. The last thing she remembered was being tied up by Joshua, she looked down and realized she wasn't tied up anymore but she was dog tired. When she tried to slide out of bed she fell back, her feet on the floor but her upper body still halfway on the bed. "Well, isn't this great" when she tried to slide the rest of her body off the bed she tumbled onto the floor with a loud bang instead of landing gracefully on her feet like she had hoped would happen. Just as she was about to scrape herself off the floor, both Joshua and Alec chose that time to run into the room. Max looked up and smiled weakly "Hi, how are you doing? I was wondering if you could help me to my feet," She looked at them trying her best to look like the strong Max they all knew but instead her smile wavered and she had to fight to keep her whole body from landing on the floor in a heap. 

"I don't think so," Alec said scooping up the protesting Max in his arms and laying her back on the bed, still protesting he pulled the blanket over her and sat down next to her, smoothing back a piece of hair that had gone astray from her ponytail. Joshua decided that they needed some time alone, so he decided to go start making dinner. "Are you going to have to be tied up again?" Alec asked with a grin on his face. "No," mumbled Max with a scowl on her face. "Good, now you have a virus and you need to stay in bed" putting a finger against her lips to keep her from protesting he added "I don't want to hear any if's, and's or but's about it."

With that he got up from the bed and started to walk towards the bed, before he left he turned around and added, "Remember, you have to get better so you can spend a passion filled night with me on our very first date!" Before Max could reply back he walked out of the room and back to the kitchen to help Joshua with their dinner of Macaroni and Cheese, coincidentally both their favorite. 

Max lay down against the pillows about to sleep but before she closed her eyes she murmured "Just you wait Alec, just you wait" with that she fell into a troubled sleep and the dreams awaiting her.


	7. Things to Come

Max woke with a start and looked around her, slowly she started to remember what had happened. She tried to lift up her head but it felt unusually heavy. She lay back down and sighed, thinking about the things that had happened recently she went over a reason why she would get this virus and for what reason they would give it to her, they being White and his gooneys.

She was still going over the list of reasons when Alec walked into the room. He was carrying a tray of food which she couldn't make out without lifting her head, a task she was trying to avoid for now.

"Morning Sleepyhead, I was hoping you'd be awake so you could eat something;" he smiled and put the food on the table next to the bed. He then sat on the edge of the bed. 

"How long have I been asleep?" Max asked, she was surprised to hear how weak her voice was. 

"About 4 days," he said, "you gave us a scare there for a couple hours, but the symptoms have pretty much disappeared so you should be back to your normal self in a couple days."

Max smiled and thought about being able to walk again, "I can't wait, I'm sick of being sick!" she said. Then smelling the food she looked over to the table, Alec who noticed lifted up the tray and helped Max get rearranged so she could eat. Max looked at the food in front of her and her stomach grumbled loud enough so that even Alec heard it. She smiled sheepishly and started eating the tuna sandwich, scarfing it down in no time, then she started on the Chicken Soup. "God, I've missed this," she tried saying in between bites and slurps of her lunch.

When she finished Alec took the tray off the bed and helped her get ready o take a nap. The way Max was feeling, it felt like she had been awake for 48 hours straight. "God, I've never been this tired," she said yawning. In no time at all she was sleeping soundly, Alec looked down at her sleeping figure and sighed. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, he got up and took the tray to the kitchen.

He had just finished washing the dishes when his cell phone rang, he dried off his hands and reached for it, taking the time to look at the number on the caller ID. "Great, what does he want?" he muttered seeing it was Logan's number. He flipped open his cell, but before he could say anything Logan was talking, "Alec, you have to get over to my apartment right away, something is seriously wrong, it has to do with Max," before Alec could reply, Logan hung up. "Dammit" Alec swore under his breath, grabbing his coat he found Joshua, explaining to him what was going on then started jogging towards Logan's. 


End file.
